Nueva vida
by hermy22
Summary: TERMINADO.... He aqui mi ultimo capitulo, espero que disfruten con el... Gracias por leerlo y por los reviews
1. Default Chapter

n/a: hola ha todos este es un fic de CCS que escribi hace dos años, espero les guste, todos los personajes son unica y exclusivamente de CLAMP, por favor dejen reviews.

NUEVA VIDA (CCS)

**Capítulo 1.- La vida sigue en Tomoeda**

Nos situamos en la ciudad de Tomoeda ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde el desenlace de las cartas Clow, Sakura tenía 18 años y estaba a punto de finalizar la preparatoria para ir a la universidad, ahora era una joven muy hermosa, se dejo crecer el pelo hasta la cintura, sus ojos verde esmeralda seguían igual, vivía con su padre, pero no en su pequeña casa sino en casa de los Daidouji. El señor Fujitaka se había casado con Sonomi, Touya por su parte vivía con Yukito, al empezar la universidad decidieron compartir piso, Touya trabaja ahora como arquitecto y Yukito como medico, las cosas a ambos les han ido muy bien. Tomoyo sigue siendo la misma, sigue filmando a Sakura e incluso aún le hace los vestidos para las ocasiones especiales, no ha cambiado mucho, lleva el pelo a la misma medida que llevaba desde primaria, el cambio más notable de Sakura y Tomoyo es el piercing que llevan en el ombligo.

- Buenos días Sakurita!!!!!- dijo Kero.

Es verdad no me acordaba de Kero, el sigue igual, comiendo todo el día dulces y jugando a la video-consola.

- Buenos días Kero.

- ¿Estas triste? ¿Aún piensas en ese mocoso?

- Eh...no...no ¿porque?

Habían pasado dos años y Li no escribía y tampoco llamaba, eso entristecía mucho a Sakura, la cual quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. La vida sin Li era muy triste, las cartas dejaron de llegar sin ninguna explicación, las llamadas también cesaron, Li era un chico muy cumplidor, tenia que haber sucedido alguna cosa.

¿Es que acaso no se acordaba de la promesa?

FLASH BACK

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda una Sakura de 10 años se despide de Shaoran, ambos deciden seguir en contacto;

- Sakura te prometo que te llamaré y seguiremos en contacto...

- Shaoran esperaré tus llamadas.

Sakura no le dijo que lo amaba por miedo, aunque se podía apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas cuando le dio el último abrazo y se despidieron; mientras Shoran se alejaba para embarcar, Sakura abrazaba el osito que el le izo, el cual llevaba el nombre de su amado, mientras abrazaba el osito...

-(sniff...sniff... las gotas caían encima del osito) yo te quiero Shaoran.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Era domingo, Tomoyo y Sakura decidieron ir al campo a comer y divertir-se un rato, aprovecharían para ir a dar una vuelta por el lago, montar a caballo...

El día pasó muy deprisa, la mañana siguiente...

- Sakura despierta!!!!! Vamos a llegar tarde!!!- Esta vez era Tomoyo la que gritaba

- Ya voy, ya voy, no puede ser tan tarde... OH no! Si faltan veinte minutos para las

ocho!

Las dos muchachas salieron como un cohete, el coche les esperaba en la puerta. Al llegar al instituto, por el altavoz se oía la voz del director:

DIN, DON, DIN...

- Buenos días alumnos, se ruega a las alumnas Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji

que se presenten en mi despacho, por favor, muchas gracias.

DIN, DON, DIN...

- ¿Que querrá el Sr. Ominoko?- preguntó Sakura

- No lo sé

TOC, TOC, TOC...

- Adelante

- Buenos días Sr. Ominoko- dijeron las dos al unísono

- Srta. Daidouji y Srta. Kinomoto, les he de comunicar que sido seleccionadas junto con

otros cuatro estudiantes de su misma promoción para utilizar unas becas para estudiar

en el extranjero haciendo un intercambio de alumnos.

- Sr. Ominoko, ¿nosotras?- preguntó Sakura

- Si vosotras dos sois dos de las elegidas, sus compañeros de viaje son: Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanaguisawa y Takashi Yamazaki.

- ¿Adonde iremos?- preguntaron las dos muchachas

- Los seis iréis a la universidad de Saint Juliard en Inglaterra, os hago entrega de estos

folletos y de las inscripciones para que las rellenéis y firmen vuestros padres, mañana

por la mañana necesito que nos los traigáis sin falta.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana Sr.Ominoko.

- Ah, me olvidaba, ustedes allí se encontraran con un chico que ya conocéis, el es Eriol

Hiraguizawa, y dos alumnos más que son de intercambio, de los que no me han

facilitado los nombres.

- Tomoyo, ¿estas feliz?

- Si, pero ¿y tu?

- Si, además veremos a Eriol por fin...

Las dos chicas fueron corriendo a su clase, nada más entrar todos las felicitaron. A la hora de comer los seis se reunieron para hablar del viaje. Al finalizar las clases las dos chicas subieron al coche y se dirigieron a casa.

Al llegar a casa comunicaron la noticia a sus padres, ellos no se opusieron, sino al contrario se alegraron de la gran oportunidad que tenían, así que firmaron los papeles y empezaron a arreglarlo todo.

Mientras tanto en Hong-Kong...

- Shaoran estás contento ¿por esta oportunidad que nos han dado?

- Si Meiling, pero espero que te comportes más como una señorita y no como una niña

de cinco años.

- Que arrogante te has vuelto, por cierto ¿Cuándo hablaras con Sakura?...

- No menciones ese nombre, seguro que ya ha encontrado un buen novio, que la cuide y

la quiera como ella se merece...

- No es justo que digas eso ¿Por qué te rendiste? Dime ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de tu

madre? Ella no se merece que le hagas esto...

- No entiendo porque la defiendes tanto si tú la detestabas...

- Porque lo que haces no es justo ni para ella ni para ti...

- Muy bien si algún día la veo ya hablaré con ella... y no digas nada más... empieza a

hacer las maletas que nos vamos a Inglaterra.

Por fin llegó el día de irse a Inglaterra a estudiar...


	2. La ida a Inglaterra

**n/a: aqui esta mi segundo capitulo, espero les guste... Beshitos**

****

**Capítulo 2.- La ida a Inglaterra**

Sakura y Tomoyo ya se habían levantado y despedido de sus seres queridos, ya era hora de ir a estudiar a Inglaterra. Su ida se retraso porque consideraron que las vacaciones de verano las tenían que pasar con sus familiares así que se fueron un día antes de empezar las clases...

El vuelo salía a las 11:00 a.m y el grupo encontraba en el aeropuerto desde las 10:00 a.m todos se preguntaban por los otros dos estudiantes, aunque ya los verían al llegar allí...

El avión salio a su hora y llegaron a Inglaterra a la hora prevista allí les esperaba un muchacho de ojos azules con un cartel que decía "Preparatoria Tomoeda" los chicos se dirigieron hacía el, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas de lo guapo que era ese muchacho, el se presentó:

- Buenas tardes soy...

- ¿Eriol? ¿Eres tu?- Dijo Sakura

- Si, como lo has sabido... Sakura! Que alegría verte, entonces ella es ¡Daidouji!

- Hola Hiraguizawa, que no sabías que íbamos a venir...

- Sabía que venían seis estudiantes de intercambio desde Tomoeda, pero no me

facilitaron los nombres, bueno debemos irnos, os tenéis que instalar y descansar que

mañana empiezan las clases...

- Eriol ¿sabes algo de los otros dos estudiantes?

- La verdad es que no, no se de donde vienen solo se que llegaran con dos días de

retraso.

Los chicos llegaron a la residencia...

- Buenas tardes Srta. Macfield, estos son los nuevos residentes.

- Buenas tardes, ahora les daré las llaves de sus habitaciones: Srtas. Kinomoto y

Daidouji ustedes compartirán con la nueva alumna de intercambio que llegara pasado

mañana el apartamento núm. 344, las Srtas. Yanaguisawa, Sasaki y Mihara, ocuparán

el núm. 345 y el Sr. Yamazaki compartirá apartamento con el Sr. Hiraguisawa y el

otro chico de intercambio, en el núm. 346.

Los apartamentos eran muy amplios, tenía cocina-salón, baño y tres habitaciones, todas eran iguales. Eriol llevó a sus amigos a dar una vuelta por todo el campus universitario, más tarde fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que quedaba más cerca de la universidad.

Por fin llegó el Lunes empezaron las clases, todos iban a la misma clase así que les era fácil. Allí conocieron a Richard, un muchacho muy apuesto, guapo, simpático, tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos y era rubio, era el chico más popular de la clase, todas las chicas iban loquitas por el. También estaban Paul y Emily, eran hermanos gemelos, Paul también era muy apuesto, era alto, ojos marrones, castaño y también era guapo y muy listo, su hermana era muy simpática era morena, ojos marrones, alta y también era muy inteligente. Todos se hicieron muy amigos, no hubo problemas de integración; las clases transcurrieron muy normales y todos quedaron para ir al cine esa misma tarde después de clases, se lo pasaron muy bien, después del cine fueron a cenar a una pizzería.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad los dos alumnos se retrasaron y llegaron el sábado por la mañana, mientras las chicas se fueron de compras, los chicos se fueron a nadar un rato en el gran lago que tenía la universidad, a excepción de Eriol que tenía que recibir a los dos alumnos nuevos...

- Por fin hemos llegado, Shaoran mira, ahí está el guía...

- Si Meiling ya lo he visto, por favor compórtate no me dejes en ridículo.... Siento una

presencia muy fuerte y parece la de Hiraguisawa...

- Muy bien joven Li veo que ha mejorado su poder, ha acertado soy Eriol Hiraguisawa,

¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien me alegro que seas tu nuestro guía...vamos a la universidad a inscribirnos-

respondió Eriol.

(Mejor no le digo que Kinomoto se encuentra aquí y tampoco los demás mejor que sea una sorpresa)-pensaba Eriol.

Los tres se dirigieron a la universidad la Srta. Macfield les esperaba...

- Muy bien Srta. Li usted compartirá apartamento con otras dos jóvenes el núm. 344 y

usted Sr. Li compartirá apartamento con el Sr. Hiraguisawa y otro compañero, el suyo

es el núm. 346.- Les dijo la Srta. Macfield.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a las habitaciones...

- Meiling este es tu apartamento, nos vemos en una hora- Dijo Eriol.

- Muy bien, de acuerdo, hasta ahora... Haber no hay nadie, miraré un poco, en ese

escritorio hay una foto, ¿Qué? No puede ser, en esa foto salen ¡KINOMOTO y

DAIDOUJI! Que bien son mis compañeras de apartamento, aunque Eriol no ha dicho

nada, supongo que es para darnos una sorpresa, bueno no se lo diré a Shaoran.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de ropa...

- Sakura estas preciosa, esos pantalones te quedan muy bien (eran unos pantalones de

cintura baja, que podía dejar ver su cintura y se podía apreciar el pequeño diamante

que llevaba en el ombligo, y además eran de pierna ancha) y esa camisa te queda

fantástica (era una camisa ajustada y corta le quedaba encima del ombligo así que se

veía perfectamente el piercing), los chicos se van a quedar alucinando- decía Tomoyo.

- Pues tu no te quedas corta, esa falda y camisa te quedan esplendidas, creo que a Eriol

le va a gustar mucho- contestó Sakura.

- No digas eso Sakura...

- Sakura, Tomoyo es hora de regresar- les dijo Emily.

Las chicas volvieron a sus apartamentos, Sakura y Tomoyo iban vestidas de modo parecido, Sakura llevaba una falda que le quedaba por debajo del ombligo y le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta corta que dejaba ver el pequeño diamante verde del ombligo, llevaba unas bambas muy originales y el pelo recogido. Tomoyo llevaba unos vaqueros piratas que también le quedaba por debajo del ombligo, unas bambas originales, una camiseta corta que dejaba ver el pequeño diamante azul y el pelo con un semi-recogido.


	3. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 3.- Reencuentros**

Las chicas entraron en el apartamento y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, como aún no había pasado la hora Mailing todavía estaba allí, las tres jóvenes se quedaron observando...

- Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo que alegría me da veros...

- Esa voz...!Meiling! que alegría verte, ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Sakura

- Yo también he venido a estudiar aquí- respondió Meiling

La puerta del apartamento quedó entreabierta, Shaoran y Eriol se dirigían allí y al ver la puerta abierta decidieron entrar...

- Meiling, Eriol nos...(noto una presencia muy fuerte, aunque esa fuerza se parece a la

de Sakura)...espera fuera, voy a entrar, porque no contestas...

- Sakura ¿porque no os venís tu y Tomoyo a mostrarles la universidad a Meiling y a

Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol entrando.

Sakura y Tomoyo no se creían lo que Eriol estaba diciendo, ese chico tan guapo y apuesto era SHAORAN, nadie sabía que decir, sobretodo Shaoran que al saber que Sakura estaba ahí se le puso la cara roja como un tomate.

Nadie decía nada hasta que Sakura rompió el hielo...

- Bienvenido Li, espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje...

Mientras decía eso Sakura dejó marcada su mano en la cara de un sorprendido Shaoran, después de la reacción corrió llorando a su habitación.

- ¡SAKURA! Espera...

Tomoyo se puso delante de Shaoran, impidiéndole el paso...

-Déjame pasar Tomoyo...

- No antes me vas a escuchar, Sakura ha estado dos últimos años sufriendo por tu culpa,

ese manotazo que te ha dado te lo merecías, ya se que nunca te hubieras imaginado

que ella haría algo así pero ha aprendido a defenderse sin las cartas...

- Tengo que explicarle el porque no le escribí y llamé...

- No tienes ni idea las noches que he pasado despierta consolándola, hasta que por fin

reaccionó y decidió seguir la vida...

- Debo hablar con ella...

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba tendida en su cama llorando...

- ¿Por qué ahora Shaoran? ¿Por qué? Snifff...snifff...

Eriol les dijo a Tomoyo y Meiling que les acompañara para que Shaoran y Sakura pudieran hablar...

- Shaoran volveremos dentro de una hora y media...-dijo Eriol

- Gracias, intentaré hablar con ella...

Los tres jóvenes se fueron a dar un paseo por el campus y al lago.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

- ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

- Por favor Sakura déjame entrar, tengo que hablar contigo...

- Para que, ya me has hecho suficiente daño ¿no crees?

- Déjame explicar porque lo hice...

- No te dejaré entrar...

- Pues te lo voy a explicar desde aquí... Me duele mucho lo que te hice creme, pero no

tenía opción, después de volver a Hong Kong lo pasaba muy mal porque tenía muchas

ganas de verte y sobretodo cada día que pasaba en mí crecía la duda de que tu me

amabas, pero al ir recibiendo tus cartas, con esas palabras que derrochaban amor, tenía

más ganas de verte pero un día hará dos años, mi madre se puso muy enferma y no te

lo dije porque no quería que te preocuparas por mi así que poco a poco deje de

escribirte para que te desilusionaras de mi y te enamoraras de otro chico aunque yo

sufriera, tres meses después de esta cruel decisión mi madre falleció y yo no me veía

con fuerzas para llamarte o escribirte...sniff...sniff...sniff... aunque lo pasé muy mal,

y que Meiling insistiera en que lo hiciera, no lo hice, creme me arrepentí de todo lo

que había echo pero era demasiado tarde... /Sakura abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar/

...así que cuando me dieron la oportunidad de venir a estudiar aquí y así poder estar

mejor...sniff...sniff. Lo que nunca creí es que te encontraría aquí... siempre había

deseado volverte a ver, pero no me atrevía después de lo que te hice...

- Shaoran, no entiendo porque siempre te reservas el dolor para ti y no lo compartes con

nadie, yo te amaba y ...

- Y ahora tienes pareja, es eso ¿verdad?

- No, lo que te iba a decir es que te sigo amando a pesar de todo el daño que me has

hecho...

- Sakura por favor perdóname yo no quería hacerte sufrir, yo te amo y eso era y es lo

último que quiero, te prometo que no te haré sufrir más..

- Lo se te creo, te creo porque se que esos ojos no saben mentir, siempre dices la verdad,

si mintieras se te notaria mucho.

- Si no quieres volver a verme te entenderé...

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y puso sus labios sobre los de el, estuvieron unos cuatro minutos besándose, fue un beso muy tierno y sobre todo el primero de ambos.

Se separaron y se abrazaron prometiéndose que no se volverían a separar...

- Shaoran vamos a buscar a los demás ¿si? supongo que deben estar en la terraza de la

cafetería... hace un sol esplendido...

- Oye Sakura ¿que llevas en el ombligo?

- Un pendiente ¿te gusta? es un diamante de color verde...

- Mi color favorito, todavía te acuerdas...

- Como me voy a olvidar de eso...

- Cuéntame ¿como va todo por tu casa?

- Pues mi padre y la madre de Tomoyo se casaron hará unos dos años, sí dos años

cuando tus cartas dejaron de llegar, a partir de ahí decidí seguir adelante y gracias a

Tomoyo lo iba consiguiendo, Kero también me ayudó a su manera...

- Lo siento mi linda Sakura te prometo que no te haré más daño...

- Lo se, venga vamonos.

- TE QUIERO!!!

- Y YO A TI MI QUERIDO SHAORAN.

La pareja salió del apartamento y se dirigió a la terraza de la cafetería, efectivamente allí estaban Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling. Sakura y Shaoran iban cogidos de la mano y se les veía muy felices...

- Hola a todos!! Meiling ¿te ha gustado el campus? más tarde se lo enseñaré a Shaoran.

Los tres compañeros se quedaron estupefactos, no se lo podían creer Sakura y Shaoran estaban felices y... COGIDOS DE LA MANO... se les notaba en la cara, se querían.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? hace un momento no lo querías ni ver y ahora le das ¿la mano?- dijo por fin Tomoyo.

- Si es que hemos hablado y en fin hemos arreglado todo lo que teníamos que arreglar y... bueno...

-¿Que?-dijeron los tres impacientes.

Sakura miró a Shaoran y se besaron delante de sus amigos, cosa que dejaron las cosas un poco más claras...

- ¿Os habéis reconciliado? que bien primito, ahora si que estoy orgullosa de ti.- dijo una Meiling súper feliz.

- Amigos os propongo ir este fin de semana de acampada, para celebrar nuestro reencuentro y además para despedir el buen tiempo, dentro de poco llega el otoño y hará frío así que...- comentó Sakura.

- Estoy de acuerdo, yo como vivo aquí desde pequeño se donde podemos ir...- dijo Eriol.

Llegó el fin de semana y todos los amigos fueron de acampada, allí todos se pusieron al día sobre todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años, el sitio era ideal para los enamorados... (he de decir que a la acampada también fueron Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Richard, Paul y Emily, a parte de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling...

n/a: gracias por leer mi fic este es el primero de todos los fics que escribí tiene como 1 añito así que decidí publicarlo.

Gracias por los reviews:

**K-gome: **Gracias por los consejos, al ser novatilla en esto de

publicar fics ya sabes, gracias también por leer mi fic y

sobretodo que te haya gustado.

**Yelitza:** Gracias por leer mi fic, ahora ya sabes la reacción de

Shaoran, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, pero te

aseguro que aun hay mas sorpresas, muchos beshitos.


	4. El surgir de un amor

**Capitulo 4.- El surgir de un amor**

El lugar donde acamparon era hermoso, acamparon en el claro de un bosque, ese bosque era llamado "The wood of love" (algo así como el bosque del amor). Realmente lo era, allí surgió el amor de dos parejas, las otras dos se consolidaron más. Sakura y Shaoran se fueron a dar una vuelta por el bosque allí descubrieron la cascada y decidieron darse un baño ese baño era realmente espléndido, Richard y Emily también se adentraron en el bosque pero ellos fueron a parar al jardín de las hadas, era precioso, ese pequeño jardín era llamado así porque decían que aparecían pequeñas hadas, las del agua, las de las flores, etc. Había gente que aseguraba que las había visto, realmente eran afortunados...

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron en el campamento a preparar el fuego para hacer la comida y también a montar las cabañas, eso le resultó realmente fácil a Eriol, porque usó sus poderes como reencarnación de Clow para crear unas magnificas cabañitas, izo dos cabañitas una para cinco personas y otra para seis personas. Mientras Eriol hacía de las suyas Tomoyo lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba, realmente aquel chico le robó el corazón cuando eran pequeños pero ella no sabía lo que el sentía por ella, pero por fin decidió decirle lo que sentía así que sacó todo el valor que ella podía sacar de sí y se acercó a Eriol...

- Eriol... te quería decir...

- Sí, dime- dijo con su típica sonrisa, sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera.

- Veras es que yo...

- ¡ME GUSTAS!-dijeron ambos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? De verdad ¿te gusto?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Si, verás hacia tiempo que quería decírtelo pero no sabía como así que decidí hacerlo

aquí, también por eso escogí este lugar para venir de acampada, porque sabía que me

daría mucha fuerza para declararte mi amor...-respondió Eriol.

- A mi también me estaba resultando más fácil, realmente este bosque es mágico.

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente y juntaron sus labios por primera vez, esa fusión entre ambos fue maravillosa, fue algo mágico, era algo que ambos anhelaban desde la primera vez que se vieron y sobre todo cuando se despidieron a la edad de 10 años.

Pero no solo se creó esa parejita, sino que también la de Meiling y Paul, ellos estaban dando un paseo por otra parte del bosque y fueron a parar al jardín de las delicias, era un jardín donde se podían encontrar cualquier tipo de fruta exótica, mediterránea, es decir de todos los países del mundo, realmente ese bosque era mágico, quien lo iba a decir, cuando descubrieron el lugar ambos se quedaron anonadados, allí empezaron a explicarse cada uno su vida, ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían una vida similar en algunos aspectos y descubrieron que sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más cuando se rozaban sin querer las manos, ambos se dieron cuenta y hablaron del tema, así que decidieron probar su relación pero poco a poco.

Los otros cuatro que faltaban es decir, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki se fueron a pasear por otro lado del bosque y fueron a parar al jardín de los gnomos donde el lema de los gnomos era la amistad, decía que todo aquel que se adentraba en jardín tenían que ser realmente amigos, porque sino no podían entrar, los cuatro entraron así que le demostraron a los gnomos que realmente eran amigos, allí pudieron ver toda clase de animales y plantas, realmente tenían suerte de haber ido a ese lugar...

Llegó el día de irse a la universidad, los once amigos aferraron su amistad, las cuatro parejas se consolidaron, otra pareja se empezó a formar y las dos amigas descubrieron que la amistad es lo mejor que uno puede tener y que es mejor no perder...

**n/a: aquí tenéis otro capitulo espero que os guste**


	5. La prueba

**Capitulo 5.- La prueba**

Después de la acampada la vida de nuestros amigos transcurría con normalidad. Ya se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad y se tenía que preparar el festival. Los de primer curso decidieron hacer una obra de teatro, por unanimidad ganó "Romeo y Julieta", para que no hubiera ninguna pelea se sometieron los papeles a un sorteo, había una urna en la que dentro habían papeles escritos con los nombres de los personajes uno a uno iban sacando un papel así quedaron algunos papeles:

Romeo: Shaoran

Julieta: Emily

Paris: Yamazaki

Mercurio: Eriol

Escalo (príncipe de Verona): Paul

Srs. Capuleto: Sakura y Richard

Srs. Montesco: Naoko y John

Teobaldo: Michael

Benvolio: George

Fray Lorenzo: Harry

Boticario: Tommy

A Shaoran le hubiera gustado que el papel de Julieta fuera para Sakura pero el destino lo decidió así ¿seguro? Sakura también estaba algo desanimada pero Tomoyo le dijo:

- No temas Sakura, Shaoran te quiere y te lo ha demostrado, a el tampoco le hace gracia

pero que se le va ha hacer, a mi me toca el decorado y el diseño de los trajes, Meiling

me ayudará a parte de hacer de extra, pero supongo que tu nos ayudaras... porque tu

también tienes buenas ideas...

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, se que puedo confiar en el... y... claro que te ayudaré hermana.

- Hacía tiempo que me llamabas así me gusta como suena hermana. por cierto para Navidad ¿iremos a casa?

- Sí, pero no se que van a hacer Shaoran, Meiling, Eriol y los demás.

Las dos chicas salieron de clase y se dirigieron a la cafetería donde se encontraban los demás.

Al día siguiente empezaron los ensayos.

- ¿Por donde empezamos?- preguntó Shaoran.

- Empezaremos por el primer acto- contestó Tomoyo.

1r. ACTO.- ESCENA I

(...) Benvolio: ¡Alto ..., imbéciles! ¡¡Que hacéis!...¡Guardad vuestras espadas!¿Habéis

perdido la razón?

Teobaldo: ¡Qué!...¡Vos también vais con la espada desnuda entre estos miserables

villanos! ¡Defendeos, Benvolio, que voy a mataros! (...)

(...) Sr. Capuleto: ¿Qué es ese escándalo?...¡Eh!...¡que me traigan la espada de

combate!

Sra. Capuleto: ¿Qué vais a hacer con la espada? ¡una muleta, una muleta, es lo que

necesitáis! (...)

(...) Sr. Montesco: ¡Sois vos, miserable Capuleto!...¡soltadme, soltadme!...

Sra. Montesco: ¡Yo no permitiré que deis un paso más contra nuestro enemigo!(...)

El ensayo finalizó en el primer acto escena quinta que es la escena del baile. En esa escena Shaoran tenía que besarse con Emily, eso a Sakura no le hacia mucha gracia, pero lo iba a intentar...

Esa misma noche...

"En esta vida llena de pruebas te puedes encontrar con la prueba definitiva, la que puede resolver el enigma de tu ser, de tu prueba final; sobretodo debes buscar en tu interior porque es ahí donde se halla la clave..."

Alguien decía esto en un sueño que estaba teniendo Sakura, cada noche se repetía hasta la noche del estreno. Los ensayos fueron transcurriendo con normalidad, finalmente suprimieron los besos de la pareja pero una sorpresa iba a tener lugar esa noche...

Los vestidos diseñados por Tomoyo eran hermosos, el Sr. Fujitaka y la Sra. Sonomi viajaron hasta Inglaterra para ver actuar a sus hijas, además Yukito y Touya también fueron a ver la obra. Todo quedó precioso, Tomoyo izo un gran trabajo, bueno y Meiling también, incluso Sakura, que había puesto mucho empeño en esta obra, era una de sus favoritas.

Empezó la obra pero cuando llegó la escena del baile Sakura se empezó a poner nerviosa porque aunque acordaron que no habría besos (es decir labio con labio), sino que solo en la mano, no se fiaba mucho de Emily puesto que últimamente estaba muy rara, tanto como Richard y Paul, no eran los mismos.

En la escena del baile:

Acto I. Escena 5.

(...) Romeo: (Acercándose a Julieta y tomándole la mano) si con una mano indigne

como la mía me permito tomar el sagrado santuario de la vuestra, mis

labios, peregrinos avergonzados y ruborosos, están prontos a suavizar con

un dulce beso tal sacrilegio.

Julieta: Buen peregrino sois, y no tenéis por qué culpar a vuestra mano, ya que

hasta aquí sólo se ha mostrado devota en cumplir con su deber; pues aún

los santos tienen manos que los penitentes pueden tocar, y cuando se unen

dos manos amigas sólo se besan con la santidad del romero que con la

palma en la mano a Tierra Santa va.

Romeo: ¿Acaso no tienen labios los santos y los peregrinos?

Julieta: ¡Sí!..., buen peregrino, los santos tienen labios parar recitar oraciones

cuando rezan.

Romeo: ¡Oh!... santa querida, permitid que mis labios sustituyan a mis manos. Os

lo imploro, acceded a mi ruego, no hagáis que mi fe se cambie en

desesperación.

Julieta: Los santos, aunque concedan lo que se les pide, nunca por ello se apartan

de su impasible serenidad.

Romeo: Pues bien, no os mováis, mientras yo me permito tomar el fruto de mi

ruego. (La besa.)¡Así vuestros labios habrán purificado el pecado de los

míos!

Julieta: Ahora son mis labios los que están en pecado, por la falta de los vuestros.

Romeo: Me lo habéis tomado, es verdad. ¡Dulce pecado! ¡Devolvédmelo presto!

Aunque habían acordado que no habría besos en los labios Emily se las arregló para que sus labios se juntaran con los de Shaoran. Sakura al ver la escena le dio un pinchazo en el corazón esperaba que Shaoran reaccionara, pero no fue así...

"Pero que haces, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Shaoran es que ¿te gusta Emily?...- miles de preguntas atizaban la cabeza de Sakura. Aunque decidió no pensar en ello, la escena del balcón también fue sorprendente a la hora de la despedida Emily volvió a besar a Shaoran, este a parte de su típico rojo tomate se quedó paralizado.

"Pero ¿que le han dado a Emily? ¿Es que no me va a dejar tranquilo? y Sakura y mi amada Sakura ¿Qué pensara?

Sakura había visto la escena y lo primero que izo fue irse al servicio a llorar no se lo podía creer, acordaron que no habría besos pero los hubo. No podía confiar en ¿Shaoran? Empezaron a invadirle sus dudas.

Aunque Shaoran le había demostrado que la amaba con locura, Sakura tenía una espinita pequeña en el corazón esa espinilla que cada vez se hacía más grande la provocaban los celos que sentía al ver las escenas. De echo los celos son signo de amor, eso demostraba que realmente lo amaba.

Sakura empezó a recordar su sueño sobre la prueba definitiva seria quizás eso.

Lo más inexplicable de esa noche fue en la fiesta que se celebró después de la representación. Era como si Shaoran estuviera hipnotizado, no se separaba ni un momento de Emily.

-¿Por qué no viene conmigo?- pensaba Sakura.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling no encontraban lógica la reacción de Shaoran, era raro que el no se preocupara por la reacción de Sakura, ¿es que el amor que sentía por ella ya no existía?

Sakura al ver que SU Shaoran no le hacia caso, se fue corriendo a su apartamento, llorando desconsoladamente, de esas lagrimas empezó a surgir una luz, eso izo que Shaoran reaccionara, el se dio cuenta...

-¿Qué hago con Emily? con quien debería estar es con Sakura- pensaba Shaoran- Por

cierto ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran a Tomoyo.

-Donde quieres que este, se acaba de ir llorando hacía el apartamento, como has podido

ser tan ruín.- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero ¿Qué he hecho para que te pongas así?

-No se, besarte en publico con Emily en la representación y para poco aquí en la

fiesta...

-Tomoyo creeme no se que me ha pasado era como si una fuerza me... em... puja...

ra... a... ya... sé...

-¿El que ya sabes?

-Voy a buscarla...

De mientras en el apartamento...

-¡Sakura abreme la puerta!

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-¡Monstruo, abrela ahora mismo!

-No quiero... sniff...sniff.

-Por favor, ábreme, soy tu hermano y puedes confiar en mi...

-Esta bien, pasa...

-Sakura que te pasa, estas muy pálida y tienes los ojos rojos...

-No pasa nada hermano no te preocupes por mi es que estaba muy emocionada...y...

-¿Es por...

-¡SAKURA!, perdóname por favor.

-¡Tú mocoso vete por donde has venido, como te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermana y

presentarte aquí como si nada!

-¡Déjame pasar Touya, necesito hablar con ella!

-¿Por qué? ¿es que no has tenido suficiente para hacerle más daño?

-Quiero hablar con ella, para disculparme, porque... porque...

-¿Por qué que?

-Porque la AMO, la quiero con toda mi alma.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Sakura que salió de la habitación al oir la respuesta de Shaoran...

-Si, es cierto te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, no se que ha pasado, era

como si un hechizo me envolviera...

-¡Ya lo entiendo!

-¿El que?

-Mi sueño, por el temor de perderte soñé que alguien me decía algo, y ahora entiendo lo

que me decia, mi gran prueba eran los celos que tenía por el que tu besaras a otra

persona aunque fuera una actuación, ¡tenía miedo de perderte! esa era la gran prueba.

-¿Qué prueba?

-Mi prueba, la que yo debería superar eran mis grandes temores...

-Muy bien Sakurita (Kero salió del frigorifico)

(n.d.a: la verdad no se como vino Kero...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡tú me querias dejar aislado! me escondí en la maleta

de Touya.

-Kero, perdoname, pero no quería que arruinases la vida en pareja de Sakura.

-Pero como te atreves a hablarle así al gran Keroberos.

-Gran dices, pero si eres un peluche...

-Grrr...)

-Kero! porque dices eso, no entiendo.

-Porque tenias que resolver un gran temor, ese temor te ha hecho crear una nueva carta

Sakura, carta que tienes en el bolsillo del pantalón se creó sin que te dieras cuenta.

Ahora si que ya puedes seguir con tu vida, la carta que has creado es la carta celos, esta

carta representa tus miedos y tus sentimientos.

**n/a: este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero q os haya gustado sobretodo a ti yelitza, te lo dedico, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Gracias tambien a ti alex1987 por tu review me alegra q te haya gustado**

**Gracias tambien a los que han leido mi fic**


	6. Nueva vida

**Cap.6.- Nueva vida**

Llegaron las esperadas vacaciones de Navidad, Sakura y Shaoran se fueron solos de vacaciones, lo necesitaban, mejor dicho se lo merecían, así fueron transcurriendo los días, las semanas, los meses... Un año más tarde en un claro y hermoso atardecer de primavera en un túnel de cerezos, mientras los pétalos se mecían y volaban con la suave brisa primaveral...

-Sakura, te quiero con toda mi alma, jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño...

-Lo se mi amor, se que nunca me dejarás y me me quieres mucho ¿sabes una cosa? yo tambien te quiero Shaoran...

-Sakura, la verdad es que mi corazón palpita cada vez mas deprisa y quisiera saber...

-Si...

-Se que en esta vida hemos pasado pruebas y las hemos superado, mi alma siempre a estado nerviosa por tu sonrisa calida y esa mirada verde esmeralda que lo dice todo...Sakura Kinomoto ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

-Yo...yo...si Shaoran acepto lo estaba deseando desde que te volví a ver a principio de nuestro curso universitario, te amo...soy tan feliz.

La vida de ambos cambio desde la representación de Romeo y Julieta, sus lazos se habían unido. El problema era decirselo a Touya, aunque así lo hicieron, se sorprendieron por su reacción...

-Hola papa, hermano, Shaoran y yo debemos decirles algo...

-Si hija...

-Veran Shaoran y yo...

-si...

-Sr.Kinomoto yo... me gustaría casarme con Sakura, ella ha aceptado pero me gustaria que usted nos diera el beneplacito del compromiso.

-Si, encantado de confiarte a mi hija y si ella lo quiere así, así será, todo sea su flicidad.

Sakura abrazó a su padre...

-Gracias papá, te quiero...hermano...

-Bien MOCOSO como no cuides bien a mi MONSTRUO te las veras conmigo entendido...

-Si, gracias Touya, te prometo que la haré feliz, pero ahora tenemosque decirselo a mi familia...y...para eso...

-si...

-Tendriamos que viajar a Hong Kong, ya que allí debo anunciar mi compromiso y presentar a mi prometida delante del concilio, además si soy el heredero del clan Li, debo presentarme. Me gustaría que Sakura viajara conmigo.

-Si, que lo haré, tengo ganas de conocer a tu familia, solo los vi durante aquel viaje cuando tenía 10 años.

-Muy bien hija, nos veremos despues del viaje.

akura y Shaoran comenzaron a hacer sus maletas, esa misma noche partieron a Hong Kong. En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong les esperaba Meiling junto con Wei.

-¡Shaoran, Sakura!-gritó Meiling

-¡Meiling!- gritó Sakura- Me alegro de verte.

En la residencia Li:

-Mama cuando llegaran- reclamaba Futtie.

No tardaran mucho, no te impacientes tanto- respondió Ieran.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron Meiling, Wei y Shaoran. Sakura se quedó fuera en el jardín viendo un precioso cerezo que Shaoran izo plantar para recordar siempre a Sakura.

-Hola madre, hermanas...¿Como estan?

-Muy bien hijo y bien ¿cual es la sorpresa que querias darnos?-dijo Ieran

-Bien vayamos al salón, Wei ya sabes...

-Ya voy señorito Shaoran.

-¡Hermano!...habla

-Muy bien, madre he venido a hablar sobre mi prometiday sobre el liderazgo del clan Li.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Shaoran nunca solía hablar tan claro sobre este tema, es más siempre se ponía nervioso.

-Si hijo...que pasa con tu prometida, mañana la conoceras ya la hemos escogido.

-Lo siento madre pero ya tengo prometida, una vez casi la pierdo y no lo volveré a hacer...

-Muy bien, y se puede saber quien es esa misteriosa chica. Si es digna de ser del clan Li lo será.-respondió Ieran.

-Se llama Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto...

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entró Wei acompañado por una hermosa joven que además tenía un gran nivel de magia, así la pudo sentir Ieran.

-Muy bien hijo, así será. Srta.Kinomoto bienvenida a la familia-dijo Ieran.

Pasaron dos años más y cuando finalizaron las clases universitarias se celebraba la boda de Sakura y Shaoran. Fue una boda preciosa, el vestido de Sakura lo confeccionó Tomoyo, era precioso.

La boda transcurrió con normalidad, en el banquete de boda Tomoyo y Eriol anunciaron su compromiso, dos meses despues se casaron. Por sorpresa de todos Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron embarazadas al mismo tiempo, pura casualidad.

La sorpresa del dia fue que se enteraron que Rika y el profesor Terada se habían casado en secreto meses antes de la boda de Sakura.

Yamasaki y Chiharu tambien se casaron.

Sakura se izo escritora que por cierto una muy reconocida y famosa en todo el mundo, Shaoran se izo profesor de artes marciales a parte de ocuparse del clan Li y ser uno de los jefes del concilio(el más joven), Tomoyo se convirtió en una gran diseñadora de moda tambien muy reconocida y Eriol un gran empresario.

Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron una preciosa niña de pelo castaño como su padre y ojos verde esmeralda como su madre...

-Vaya Monstruo cada vez el monstruito se parece a tí- dijo Touya.

-No le digas eso a mi hija- respondió Shaoran.

-Tito Touya yo no soy un monstruito- respondió una niña de 5 años.

-Perdona peque, oye Lian que te parece si vamos al parque-preguntó Touya.

-siiii, se lo podemos decir a Yuri...

-Si, venga vamos empieza a salir y llama al timbre de los Hiraguizawa- dijo Touya

Al fin y al cabo Touya solo quería proteger a su hermana pero realmente se dió cuenta de como Shaoran quería a Sakura.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad. Unos años despues...

Una chica de 16 años estaba estudiando en la preparatoria de Tomoeda y junto a ella iba un chico de pelo azul, ojos azules y lentes, de unos 16 años.

-Yuri, sabes que, hoy empiezo mi entrenamiento de magia.

-A si, yo tambien, mi padre me va a enseñar a manejar la magia...

Aquí empieza una nueva vida para los hijos de Card Captor Sakura.

¿FIN?

**n/a: He aquí mi último capitulo, espero q os haya gustado a todos y sobretodo otra vez gracias por leer mi fic, sobretodo a ti yelitza, te lo dedico otra vez, espero que te haya gustado este último capitulo y que no te haya disgustado.**

**Nos vemos en otro fic, beshitos mu fuertes.**


	7. Aviso

**Hola a todos escribo este aviso porque gracias a un review me he dado cuenta que deje una duda abierta y un hueco en el fic, gracias Sakuritayuuki, no me di cuenta y ahora va la explicación, bien es que la mama de Shaoran muere en el tercer capitulo y el en último esta viva.**

**Bien pues bien sabéis que la prueba era para Sakura, pero para que Shaoran se alejara de ella había que poner un obstáculo, la señora Ieran Li sabía de la prueba y accedió aunque hiriera a su hijo, una vez concluida se les explicaría todo, y como veis cuando le dan la explicación ellos lo entienden.**

**Pido perdón por no haberlo explicitado al final del capitulo cinco al dar a conocer la nueva carta.**

**Después de esto anuncio que tengo un fic de capitulo único que se titula Gracias Sakura y otro en proceso Volver a amar... También en la sección de libros tengo uno de Harry Potter se titula I'm not a girl, not yet a woman.**

**Si los leéis espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Muchos beshitos, **

**hermy22**


End file.
